


Мальчик для битья

by daana



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, totalAU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Мальчик для битья

— Приехали. — Эрик натянул поводья, и его конь остановился. — Так чего желаете, вашсветлость?  
Сэль молча подождал, пока он спешится и подойдет, чтобы придержать стремя. Спрыгнул на землю, сразу оказавшись ниже Эрика на полголовы.  
Возле охотничьего домика было безлюдно — и тихо, если не считать птичьего гвалта в кронах деревьев и шума листвы под ветром. Эрик стоял напротив Сэля, заложив большие пальцы за ремень, ждал молча. В его взгляде не было ни покорности, ни готовности услужить, только темная, глубоко спрятанная обида — и равнодушное прохладное ожидание поверх нее.  
Ему было на что обижаться. 

— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпустил, — неторопливо сказал Сэль. Бросил Эрику поводья и пошел следом, когда тот повел коней к стойлу. — А если не отпущу, ты уйдешь сам, верно?  
— Верно, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Эрик. После короткого, но выразительного молчания добавил: — Ваша светлость.  
— Я тебя не держу. — Сэль говорил ему в спину и видел, как широкие плечи еле заметно вздрагивают от слов, как от ударов. — Отец бы не отпустил, а я не держу. Хочешь искать другой доли — дело твое.  
Эрик завел обоих коней под навес, который выполнял здесь роль конюшни. Расседлал, похлопал по крупам — обтирать не было нужды, ехали без спешки. Снял дорожные мешки и наконец развернулся к Сэлю:  
— Тогда что мы тут делаем?  
Он не добавил положенного обращения, и от этого Сэлю сразу стало немного легче. Как будто ненадолго к ним возвратилось детство, беспечные ясные годы, когда Эрик мог, раскачиваясь над прудом на веревке, кое-как примотанной к ветви старого дуба, орать: «Да держи ж ты крепче, твою мать!» — и ни о каких светлостях даже не вспоминал.  
— Пойдем в дом, — сказал Сэль, поворачиваясь. Он думал, что Эрик последует за ним, всегда так было, но Эрик сказал:  
— Ваша светлость!.. — и в голосе проскользнула незнакомая тяжелая злость, от которой Сэлю на мгновение стало жарко. Он развернулся на пятке:  
— Слушаю тебя.  
— Вы бы мне ответили. — Эрик в одной руке держал мешки с провизией, другой взлохматил волосы, тут же снова упавшие на глаза. — Я ж вроде спросил.  
— Ты забываешься, — процедил Сэль почти механически, отчаянно желая, чтобы Эрик не подчинился, не отступил сейчас. И Эрик не отступил.  
— Ну, — сказал он, глядя Сэлю в глаза и зло ухмыляясь. — Пороть-то меня теперь некому. Закончилась ваша учеба, вашсветлость. 

***

Ему и правда было на что обижаться. Шесть лет, до семнадцатилетия Сэля, он подставлял зад под розги — когда Сэль ошибался в арифметике, или забывал очертания карт в землеописании, или сбивался на строчках из сонетов Рейнара, главного гения королевства. Мастер Эфраим, учитель Сэля, поджимал тогда губы и говорил: «Как это печально. Дюжина — или полдюжины, или полторы — розог, ваша светлость». И Эрик мрачно слезал со своей скамейки позади Сэля, шел к кафедре учителя и спускал штаны.  
Сперва — когда ему было десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать — Сэль жмурился, отводил глаза, вздрагивал от свиста розги в воздухе и едва не плакал. Эрик сносил наказание молча, только громко сопел, когда мастер Эфраим бил с размаху, как будто раздражаясь на его молчание. Потом, после урока, Сэль неловко и беспокойно говорил: «Прости, я все выучу, извини», — а Эрик коротко бросал: «Да чего уж там, вожжами хуже» — и уходил в конюшню, к отцу. К вечеру все забывалось, они вместе бежали на пруд или в ближайшую рощу — ловить лягушек в прибрежной слякоти или расставлять силки на белок, и Эрик хмуро бормотал: «Что там запоминать-то, вот смотри» — и чертил для Сэля на песке забытые карты.  
Потом все стало сложнее. 

***

— Ваша светлость Сальвадор граф Долин, — с издевательской неторопливостью сказал Эрик, потому что Сэль молчал, глядя на него. — Не соизволите промолвить хоть слово? Я испросил вашего разрешения покинуть Долины, а вы пожелали, чтобы я сопроводил вас сюда. Я был бы признателен, если бы вы теперь объяснились.  
Шесть лет обучения вместе с Сэлем для него даром не прошли. «Кто бы мог подумать, что это сын конюха, — холодно и отстраненно подумал Сэль. — Пожелай он — и найдет себе место куда лучше».  
— Я объяснюсь, — коротко бросил он. — Не желаешь войти в дом?  
— Не желаю, — глумливо сказал Эрик и уронил мешки под ноги. — Говорите здесь, ваша светлость, белки с дятлами никому не разболтают.  
Сэль глубоко вздохнул. Сжал и разжал кулак, снял с пояса кинжал — и увидел, как непонимающе и удивленно расширились у Эрика глаза. Сделал несколько шагов к старой иве, раскинувшей ветви прямо над конюшней, коротко взмахнул кинжалом — и обернулся к Эрику с прутом в руках. Мгновение смотрел, как у того раздуваются ноздри, и наконец сказал, вытолкнул из себя слово за словом:  
— Я тебе задолжал кое-что. 

***

Он думал об этом несколько лет. Не помнил точно, когда это началось — когда спущенные штаны Эрика, его крепкий, смуглый зад, неловко выставленный для наказания, начали вызывать не только жалость и смущение, но и совсем другие мысли. Лучше бы это был я, подумал Сэль как-то, когда мастер Эфраим ударил совсем сильно и Эрик шумно присвистнул сквозь зубы. И эта мысль оказалась крупинкой яда, упавшей на дно его сердца и пустившей в кровь тонкие струи отравы. Лучше бы меня так, думал Сэль, ворочаясь в постели по вечерам, но представлял за своей спиной с розгой в руках не мастера Эфраима, старого, морщинистого и носатого, а почему-то самого Эрика. От таких картин становилось душно и тесно, простыни обжигали кожу, Сэль ворочался и трогал себя, стягивал одеяло, выставляя обнаженные ягодицы под прохладный сквозняк из окна и воображая, что он не один в спальне.  
«Так же нечестно, — думал он днем, встречаясь с Эриком, выезжая вместе с ним на несложную, «детскую» охоту, гоняясь за лисами по холмам, — так не должно быть, он не должен платить за мои ошибки».  
Но что он мог сделать?.. 

Он стал лучше учиться. Мастер Эфраим был как будто недоволен этим, начал придираться к таким мелочам, каких не замечал раньше, и Сэль зубрил сонеты, карты и развесистые чужие родословные все тщательнее и тщательнее. Эрику все реже приходилось оголять зад и наклоняться над столиком возле кафедры, мастер Эфраим становился все мрачнее, пока, наконец, не заявил графу Долин, отцу Сэля: я больше ничему не могу научить вашего сына, ваша светлость. Отец отпустил мастера, заплатив щедро, и уроки закончились. Теперь, как сказал Сэлю отец, пора было заняться уроками для взрослых. Вот только закончится зимний сезон в столице. 

С зимнего сезона отец не вернулся. Молодая нервная лошадь понесла во время фейерверков, он упал и сломал шею.  
Сэль должен был скорбеть, но не мог: отца он почти не знал, встречал несколько раз в год на парадных обедах, и если бы умерла Маржолена, кормилица, он бы опечалился намного сильнее. Просто теперь Сэль стал графом Долин и должен был принять дела отца — как выяснилось, изрядно запутанные. На то, чтобы разобраться с ними, ушел год с небольшим, и это оказалось сложнее землеописания и геральдики. В этот год Сэль почти не думал о прежних забавах, редко видел Эрика — тот вроде бы помогал своему отцу в конюшне — и, падая в кровать с тяжелой головой и мыслями о чужих долгах и полусекретных договоренностях, едва вспоминал свои давние детские фантазии. 

Они вернулись сами — когда Эрик попросил позволения уйти из Долин. 

***

— Ваша свет… — начал Эрик, зацепившись темным яростным взглядом за прут в руках Сэля. И не выдержал, перешел на их детский, не знающий титулов язык: — Что еще за шутки, мать твою?  
— Мне прямо здесь штаны спустить? — спросил Сэль холоднее, чем собирался, и протянул прут Эрику. Вот чему его отец, умелый охотник и ловкий фехтовальщик, все-таки успел научить: не медлить, когда медлить больше нельзя.  
Эрик сжал розгу в ладони, медленно опустил руку. Его глаза теперь прикипели к лицу Сэля.  
— Ты… — начал он, и Сэль с тоской представил, что сейчас Эрик скажет: хочешь под виселицу меня подвести?.. Еще бы, поднять руку на графа — дело подсудное, пророни Сэль хоть слово в обвинение — тут и разбираться никто не будет.  
Но Эрик сказал не это. Эрик едва заметно дернул подбородком:  
— Иди в дом. — И тон его был таким, что у Сэля едва не подкосились ноги. 

Войдя, Сэль остановился в просторном зале с темным, давно не пылавшим очагом. Тяжелый дубовый стол, пустой и чистый, занимал всю середину зала, и Сэль машинально оперся ладонью на его край. Эрик вошел следом, похлопал прутом по сапогу. Сказал:  
— Так что ты, говоришь, задолжал?  
И то, что он не прибавил ни титула, ни другого обращения, то, каким темным и тяжелым был его взгляд, ясно говорило: он все понимает.  
«Все ли?» — беспокойно подумал Сэль. И с усилием разжал губы:  
— Тебя пороли вместо меня.  
Эрик молча кивнул, не отводя взгляда.  
— Ты мог бы… — Сэль все-таки сбился, вздохнул, прикусил губу. — Если пожелаешь, я…  
— Подставишь мне задницу, твоя светлость? — Теперь титул прозвучал издевательски. — Что, спустишь штаны и позволишь разок себя высечь?  
От одних только слов Сэля окатило жаром.  
— Шесть лет, — сказал он, не отводя глаз от Эрика. — Думаешь, одного раза хватит?  
— Грудью на стол, — хрипло ответил Эрик. — И заголиться не забудь.

Сквозняк холодил голые ягодицы — почти так же, как когда-то по ночам в спальне, но сейчас был белый день, и Сэль упирался локтями в гладкое дерево стола, и на его задницу, покорно и беззащитно выставленную вверх, смотрел стоящий позади него Эрик. Член начал наливаться кровью уже от мысли об этом.  
— Сэль, — вдруг сказал Эрик почти сочувственно. — Тебя вообще когда-нибудь пороли? Ты знаешь, как это?  
Краска прихлынула к щекам.  
— Я… — Сэль облизал губы, выровнял дыхание. — Я пытался сам. Просто чтобы… Чтобы знать. — «Как тебе больно», — проглотил он несказанное. — Хлыстом для верховой езды. Но самому, наверное, не то, да?..  
Эрик позади него помолчал. Потом что-то глухо звякнуло.  
— Сперва будет ремень, — сказал Эрик. — Не хочу тебе кровь пустить, разогрею перед розгами.  
Сэль зажмурился от его голоса, от накатившего ужаса и возбуждения.  
— Стой ровно, — хрипло предупредил Эрик. — Можешь орать, никто не услышит. Или плакать. Но задом не дергай, ясно тебе?  
— Не буду, — прошептал Сэль и глубоко вздохнул, готовясь — он и сам толком не знал, к чему.

Первый же удар вышиб из него воздух, колени чуть не подогнулись: ремень оставил огненную полосу через ягодицы, и Сэль с трудом подавил желание присесть, свернувшись комком и пряча задницу.  
— Ровно, я сказал, — напомнил Эрик так же хрипло, и второй удар не заставил себя ждать. Сэль ахнул, раскинул руки по столешнице, чтобы ухватиться за края, и ткнулся лбом в прохладное дерево. Зад горел огнем, а от мысли, что это Эрик его порет и будет пороть еще долго, горели и щеки.  
После шестого удара он начал вскрикивать, после дюжины — с трудом сдерживал слезы. Эрик порол без жалости, с оттягом, ремень ложился поперек следов предыдущих ударов, и у Сэля подкашивались ноги, боль растекалась обжигающими волнами во все стороны, к щиколоткам и к затылку. Он почти уже готов был попросить пощады — и оттягивал этот стыдный момент, обещая себе перетерпеть еще удар или два, — когда жгучие поцелуи ремня вдруг прекратились. Сэль припал к столешнице, едва не сползая по краю, и облегченно задышал.  
— Встань, — скомандовал над ним Эрик.  
И когда Сэль промедлил, Эрик собрал волосы на его затылке и потянул вверх. Сэль выпрямился — кожу саднило от каждого движения, бриджи для верховой езды упали вниз, на сапоги, и он стоял перед Эриком такой жалкий, беспомощный и с крепко налитым членом, что об этом стыдно было даже думать.  
— Хорош, — ровно проговорил Эрик. — Не в том смысле, что хватит. Смотришься хорошо… твоя светлость.  
Сэль коротко вздохнул и прикусил губу.  
— Теперь можно и розгами. — Эрик слегка оттолкнул его, отпуская волосы. — Только сперва штаны сними. Рубаху оставь, сапоги тоже. И иди нарежь прутьев. Десятка хватит.

***

Жесткие, свежесрезанные ивовые прутья жалили и кусали так, что Сэль уже не смог сдержать ни слез, ни криков. Некстати вспомнилось, что мастер Эфраим вымачивал прутья в воде и они становились более гибкими, а эти Эрик едва очистил от листочков и мелких сучков — прямо на глазах у Сэля, так и стоявшего перед ним в ожидании продолжения. Очистил — и снова кивнул на стол:  
— Устраивайся. Теперь-то побольнее будет.  
В этом он не соврал. Стыд, который Сэль успел ощутить, пока ходил по двору с голой выпоротой задницей, смылся острой, растущей с каждым ударом болью, и теперь Сэль хотел только одного: чтобы наказание закончилось. Может быть, еще удар спустя — или два. Или три.  
— Еще дюжину, — вдруг сказал Эрик, и Сэль шумно всхлипнул, возвращаясь разумом из горячей мути. — И скажи-ка мне, твоя светлость…  
Розга свистнула в воздухе и опустилась на измученные ягодицы, Сэль вскрикнул громко, с неожиданным горловым всхлипом.  
— …Все еще думаешь, что одного раза с тебя не достаточно?.. — договорил Эрик.  
Мгновения шли, ударов не было.  
— Да, — прошептал Сэль еле слышно, но твердо.  
От следующего удара из глаз брызнули слезы.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остался при тебе, — сказал Эрик. Погладил его зад кончиком розги — даже от этого легкого прикосновения уже было больно. — Чтобы я порол тебя почаще, да? Взял с тебя все долги?  
— Да, — снова шепнул Сэль и заскулил от нового удара.  
— Мне это нравится, — вдруг сказал Эрик. — Возьмешь меня в гвардейцы, граф Долин? Буду тебя охранять. От всех… кроме себя, а?  
— Да, — ответил Сэль в третий раз.  
Потом он только кричал, вцепляясь в столешницу до белых костяшек, — потому что следующие удары Эрик клал быстро, вперехлест, не давая Сэлю отдохнуть. Боль теперь пылала во всем теле таким огнем, будто Сэля жгли на костре.  
— Три осталось, — вдруг сказал Эрик за его спиной, тяжело дыша. — И еще вопрос, твоя светлость. Ты от меня только порки хочешь?  
Кончик прута скользнул между ягодиц, пощекотал поджавшиеся яички, задел болезненно чувствительный член.  
Сэль вспомнил, как воображал в одиночестве своей спальни: вот Эрик заканчивает наказание, гладит его, утешает, смазывает травяной мазью истерзанную кожу и ласкает, причиняя и боль, и удовольствие одновременно, пробирается крепкими пальцами туда, куда никому бы не следовало. И пересохшими, искусанными губами прошептал:  
— Не только.

Последних трех ударов он почти не запомнил.  
Зато потом Эрик сделал все именно так, как он хотел.

***

Может, какие-то слухи и ходили по королевству про нового графа Долин и капитана его гвардии — но какими бы они ни были, правды никто не знал. Сэль всегда ровно держал спину и уверенно сидел в седле или за пиршественным столом, Эрик всегда маячил за его плечом молчаливой черной тенью, а о том, что значат короткие взгляды, которыми они иногда обменивались, и тем более о том, в какой позе графу порой приходилось ожидать своего капитана в охотничьем домике, в каком виде ходить к старой иве и как громко кричать потом, не рассказал бы никто.  
Потому что белки и дятлы не сплетничают.


End file.
